


With Star Guest, Raijin!

by NicktheMoon



Series: Old DotA Snippets [14]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Hinted ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Inspired by the 'Human actors' AU created by my friend Shelzie!





	With Star Guest, Raijin!

“Hey guys! Welcome to this episode of Behind the Screen, where we’re gonna be looking at the latest box office hits and misses, the red carpet gossip and be talking with stars about their upcoming features!” Lyralei beamed at the camera. She loved her job, especially when she had chatty, witty guests lined up like she did today. 

“First up, we have Raijin Thunderkeg in the studio, here to talk to us about his role in the upcoming film, The Warrior’s Home! Raijin, first off, you’re looking fantastic!” On the interviewee’s sofa sat Raijin Thunderkeg, actor extraordinaire (as he would say), hair and beard styled and wearing a pair of casual slacks paired with an electric blue shirt. He grinned back, completely at ease with the attention. 

“Why, thank you! You know, this latest role is the culprit for this new physique.”  
“Oh of course! You’ve mostly starred in dramatic roles; how different is it to appear in an action flick?”  
“Well, there still is drama involved otherwise I doubt they would have hired me to being with, haha! But it is a very different process. Watching the stuntmen work and doing my own fight scenes has given me a new appreciation for the genre.”  
“What’s the training regime been like then?”  
“It’s constant! Xin, the combat coordinator, has been working me long into the night! He has such a _fiery passion_ for what he does, you can’t help but want to do as he says!”

“Ohhh?” Lyralei leaned forward, catching onto the underlying suggestions in Raijin’s words. It was hard to get any celebrity to open up about their lovelife, but here Raijin was seemingly all but spelling it out for her!   
“Oh yes. He’s been very strict but it’s part of his job. A little slip-up and someone could get hurt, and after all the muscle building he’s done with me it’d be dreadful if I were to knock someone out!” He had more defined muscles now due to said training and took great pride in them, giving a little flex to show them off. Lyralei gave him a little applause, leading the audience into giving a few cheers and wolf whistles.  
“So we can look forward to lots of action? Oo, any shirtless scenes?”  
“Lots of action, yes! Unfortunately no on the shirtless scenes…I tried to convince the director to include one but he wouldn’t budge for some reason. Luckily I did manage to slip in a very tight shirt scene - not on me though! On Xin! He has a cameo and everyone should see his physique, especially if you think I look buff!”  
“Maybe you’ll have better luck next time, if you get another action role with Xin working with you.”  
“I hope so on all counts!”

Lyralei gave a silent sigh as the producer buzzed in her ear. Always ruining the fun conversations in the name of professionalism. “Apparently I have to ask, what is The Warrior’s Home about?”  
“It’s about Chi-Shun, an ex-soldier who returns home to find that local gangs are ruling the streets! So he takes them to task and tries to free his community from the grips of their fear-fueled tyranny!”   
“Sounds great! And when will it come out?”  
“Oh, around the 5th of December I believe.”  
“Perfect! We’ll be talking with you again later about your training, but first we’ll take a sneak peak at The Warrior’s Home and catching up on the gossip from the premier of A Blinding Blur including rumours of a romance between leads Purist Thunderfist and Mordred Phantom!”


End file.
